


and then he kissed me like there was nobody else in the room

by emmalem



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I'm Sorry, M/M, and they see each other everyday, fluff?, he can't do this anymore, i don't know how boys or sexual drive works, i dunno, i need to go to church, i'm a girl and i'm ace, idk - Freeform, japan concerts, jeonghan is thirsty, jihoon tops, jihoon's boyfriend is a damn tease, jisoo is just, just FYI, kinda crackfic, not really smut but like, seungkwan is a lil shit, so is wonwoo, soonyoung misses jihoon so v much, vernon is probably an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 09:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmalem/pseuds/emmalem
Summary: jihoon shook his head leaving out a laugh and agreeing mentally to whoever said that boys are controlled by their desires, glad that he and soonyoung were in a position comfortable enough to not be bothered by those things.except, that when jihoon woke in the middle of the night was to an empty cold bed. “soonie?” he mumbled in his drunken state of sleepiness to remember what happened on the previous night and grunt as his waist felt stupidly cold without his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around it.but he told himself that he could survive it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ignore any grammar mistakes

 

japan was supposed to be a good time. 

 

the boys loved going overseas, and this time getting the chance to do a performance at the tokyo dome was a blessing.

 

wonwoo had designed the tags for the 2 days. the performance team worked hard on the showcases, and there was the carat bong that had just been released. it was all going smoothly well.

 

except by the fact that seungkwan was a little piece of shit and by that point even jisoo and dino wanted to strangle him.

 

he and hansol had had whatever fight they had 2 weeks previous to the trip and, what junhui was convinced to be lucifer himself in the skin of a dramaqueen overreacting 19 years old korean boy, made the staff change all the rooms arrangement, not only so he didn’t sleep on the same room as his boyfriend, but in a way that  _ no couple _ slept on the same room.

 

everyone had called bullshit on that, thinking what they could do at best was put the two americans on the same room, and force poor dino to handle a bitchy- scratch that, a bitchier seungkwan for two weeks, fake threatening of dropping the boy alone in the mountains or make hansol a really young widow.

 

that was until they actually got to the hotel and wonwoo just wanted to go to his room and have mingyu massage his back, cause it was a tough fly and his not-boyfriend was almost a licensed masseuse, only to find out that, that wouldn’t be possible, because the boy would actually be sleeping with jihoon.

 

it took 3 hotel staff members to get jeonghan off of seungkwan, because none of the boys moved when the older jumped on him, not even jisoo who was just dreading his luck of being paired up with soonyoung. the only two things the younger boy knew how to talk about was choreography and lee jihoon. and jisoo knew he would end up pulling a van gogh if he had to stand that for 2 weeks.

 

they couldn’t possibly ask the staff to change the room arrangements, because they would need an actual plausible reason for it that didn’t involve ‘jeonghan hyung wants to bone cheollie hyung and we’re scared when he doesn’t get what he wants, he has some issues’, and because hansol looked desperately relieved as he dragged dino to their room at the end of the hall, not even bothering looking back at his soon to be deceased boyfriend.

 

“guess we’ll survive.” jihoon smiled up at soonyoung who just chuckled and scratched the back of the boy’s head before going to his and jisoo’s room, because they were a cool couple, that didn’t need to stay in the same room in order not to go insane. 

 

jihoon went to his and mingyu’s room after helping seungcheol to pry junhui away from minghao. “i’ll be back my love.” he screamed as cheollie and wonwoo dragged him to their room, wonwoo cursing under his breath all the way, because that little bitch seungkwan knows he sleep talks and he only trusts mingyu to watch over him at night, but no, he decides by himself to shove him in a room with over analysing dad and gossip loving chinese shit.

 

minghao fixed his hair in the mirror before going to his and seungkwan’s room, and as jihoon was on the way to his and mingyu’s he passed through jeonghan and seokmin’s to hear them talking something suspicious about knifes or whatever the hell.

 

jihoon shook his head leaving out a laugh and agreeing mentally to whoever said that boys are controlled by their desires, glad that he and soonyoung were in a position comfortable enough to not be bothered by those things.

 

except, that when jihoon woke in the middle of the night was to an empty cold bed. “soonie?” he mumbled in his drunken state of sleepiness to remember what happened on the previous night and grunt as his waist felt stupidly cold without his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around it.

 

but he told himself that he could survive it.

 

the next day they rehearsed at the dome, and jihoon got glorious 2 hours, soundchecking by himself. and he thought that things were starting to brighten up when he saw a slightly more content jeonghan coming back to the stage being followed by a slightly disheveled seungcheol, and the fact that hansol hadn’t yet being mysteriously gutted. 

 

that was until the performance team took over to rehearse their special stage and jihoon didn’t know what it was, but the way those skinny jeans hugged soonyoung’s leg made him squirm in his seat. but he was pleased nonetheless.

 

that was until the bloody thing was finished and soonyoung, who honestly was the only person jihoon could see on that stage, was dripping sweat and jihoon’s legs made to get up to go over and kiss him stupid in that way that made dino complain about his poor young eyes and made them go through 3 jisoo patented no-pda slideshow presentations, to realise he couldn’t, because they weren’t on the studio, and although their staff was, god bless, more or less ok with the amount of raging gay kids on the band, he wasn’t so sure about all the tokyo dome staff, so he just sat back with his fingers twitching where they rested on the armrest, positively thinking that later he would get the chance of kissing the air out of soonyoung’s lung.

 

except he was wrong because, they went to different restaurants because they were recording that bloody japanese tour for a dvd, and jihoon was so tired that he fell asleep right after taking a shower. 

 

when he woke up that night he was a little bit more pissed at seungkwan, because he  _ knew _ he didn’t manage to sleep very nice without soonyoung, that motherfucker knew it. but jihoon took a water bottle from the mini fridge, and told himself that he could survive this. 

 

they had another day of rehearsing, where things weren’t really looking up to jihoon. not that anything went wrong, they had really gotten the grip of concerts in this past year, and they were all really hard working boys to have any unforgivable mistakes happening.

 

but at some point hansol was running from the water bottles, and jackets, and shoes, and even a seokmin, that seungkwan was throwing at him while chasing the boy and yelling about his stupidity.

 

jeonghan was being restrained by the staff in order to stop groping seungcheol’s butt.

 

junhui had latched himself on minghao’s side on the break, complaining in mandarin to the boy who just nodded without paying half mind and patted his boyfriend’s head while scrolling through his phone.

 

wonwoo was looking with a mixture of anger and sadness at were mingyu stood on the other side of the stage laughing at something jisoo was saying.

 

and to top that all off, jihoon’s sweaty boyfriend stood all but a breath behind him, without their bodies actually touching and lowered down to whisper on the boy’s ear that “i miss your body at night.”

 

and jihoon doesn’t know if he wants to kill soonyoung or seungkwan, but he’s set on the 12 members idea as instead of going to their hotel that night where jihoon would be able to do nothing thanks to his dongsaeng, they go with a filming crew to the seventeen cafe that had just opened in tokyo, where ha can also do nothing.

 

when they finally go back to the hotel, the staff make them go immediately to bed because the first concert is on the following day, and jihoon guess that if glares could kill songhye and yongjin would be dead by now as he threw daggers with his eyes at them who just shrugged it off and pushed him on his room.

 

when he woke up that night, he was hard and making noises that were really close to whimpers and he was just glad that mingyu had a somewhat hard sleep, cause that would’ve been way too embarrassing to go through.

 

he tries to shift into a more comfortable position and will his erection away, and told himself that he could survive this.

 

the show was amazing in all the parts that jihoon felt like soonyoung wasn’t teasing him, and absolutely torture in all the parts he thought he was. at some point or another jihoon had to physically drag his eyes away from soonyoung, but other than that, the japanese fans were amazing, and that first show went as smoothly as planned.

 

“you were absolutely brilliant.” soonyoung told him just as they got in the backstage, with that smile that jihoon loved oh so much, and despise all his frustration on the last days jihoon couldn’t help but smile up at him. that was until, “you looked so good up there it was really hard to not just kiss you until you were whimpering beneath me.” he said that with a sweet smile as if that was even remotely close to ok and left. 

 

jihoon stood there until he was sure he could move without any accidents coming up on his down area and thinking about how much he hated his boyfriend.

 

a lot, he decided when after the show he again didn’t get the chance to even breath in the same vicinity as soonyoung, as they were divided into two groups to have a facebook and a instagram live.

 

they went back to the hotel and they were all too tired, barely having the energy to take a shower. and jihoon thought that he would at least for the first time get a chance to sleep the whole night.

 

he realised he was wrong when he woke up palming himself through his boxers, and sweating after having a dream that jisoo hyung would disapprove greatly off.

 

this time he couldn’t will the, literally, bloody thing away, so he had to go to the bathroom to deal with his situation. 

 

he felt a little bit more relieved as he plumped down on bed and furrowed his brow at mingyu who sleep peacefully on his bed, because he knew wonwoo wasn’t having such a easy time.

 

but he shrugged it off and tried to go back to sleep telling himself he could get through this.

 

the next show went just as amazing, and now jihoon was certain that soonyoung was teasing him because, it was clear that he was looking at him as he thrust onto the air or body rolled, and jihoon tried to thank seungkwan for keeping them apart, because it serves his little bitch of a boyfriend just right, but he couldn’t.

 

after the concert they went backstage, and started recording whatever for the tour dvd.

 

jihoon slipped off to a dark corner because he had promised his mum that he would call her, and never actually gotten around to it.

 

“yeah, the last show on the dome just finished now.”

 

“ _ oh, that’s great son, how was it? _ ”

 

“it went as well as planned.” 

 

“ _ and did you get around to see tokyo yet? _ ”

 

“not really, we were rehearsing the first couple of days, and then the concerts, but we are gonna get 2 or 3 days to explore before we go to osaka.”

 

“ _ oh, and how is- _ ” he couldn’t really pay attention to whatever the hell his mother asked because suddenly soonyoung’s body was pressed on his back, with his hands gripping at his hips and the boy was sucking on his neck, and jihoon all but choked on a breath.

 

“keep talking.” the boy ordered whispering in his ear, proceeding then to bite at his earlobe.

 

“junh- junhui is fi- he’s fine.” he told his mum, not really going into as much detail as he was sure she wanted, but he couldn’t care less because soonyoung proceeded to attack his neck.

 

“ _ and how is soonyoung doing _ ?”

 

“amazing.” jihoon moaned out and if he had more than a thought in his brain he would’ve felt ashamed for moaning with his mum on the other side of the line.

 

“ _ your voice seems a little weird, are you sure you’re ok? _ ”

 

“i’m- i’m-” he couldn’t really make a coherent thought as soonyoung licked a strip along his jawline. “i’m ok.” he said in a weak voice, the rational part of his mind aware that that wasn’t really reassuring for his mum, but he put all he could muster in not just throwing the phone anywhere and finally,  _ finally, _ touching his tease for a boyfriend.

 

“c’mon boys we gotta go.” songhye’s voice made itself clear through the space, and just like that the warmth, that was soonyoung was gone, and jihoon almost cried.

 

“ _ guess you gotta go. take care jihoon please, and give soonyoung and the boys my best. _ ” 

 

“will do mum.” he said with his eyes almost tearing up while passing a hand through his face. they bade goodbye and jihoon walked to where the others would be to only find 8 boys left. “where’s soonyoung?” he asked with a furrowed brow.

 

“they went to record something, they will be back on the hotel later.” dino answered him and jihoon just snapped.

 

that did it.

 

he was not gonna let soonyoung be an arsehole and get away with it. 

 

they went back to their hotel and jihoon, after the shower, proceeded to pace furiously on his room, making mingyu slightly scared.

 

“are you alright hyung?”

 

“yes.” jihoon hissed. after a couple of minutes there was a knock on the door and wonwoo peaked his head in.

 

“jihoon-ah can i have a minute alone with mingyu?” jihoon’s head snapped to look at the boy.

 

“you guys are back.” he stated and charged out of the door, not really bothering about the scared expression in wonwoo’s face. he stomped his way to the room on the end of the hall, that had the door still slightly ajar and barged in, to see jisoo on the bed lacing off his shoe, and soonyoung taking off his coat by the small table. “you motherfucker.” was all the warning soonyoung got before he smashed their lips together and proceeded to take soonyoung’s coat off for him and push the boy into the bed tugging his shirt off, and soonyoung was whimpering beneath him, as jihoon trailed kisses down his abdomen.

 

“what the bloody hell-” jisoo asked appalled from his bed, making jihoon snap his head at him.

 

“leave or watch.” he said with a raspy voice, and in any other circumstance jihoon would’ve smirked at the fact that he had already got soonyoung free of his jeans, and was kissing the boy’s navel, his erection painfully obvious through the boxer’s fabric, soonyoung literally shaking beneath him, before jisoo slowly made his way up from the bed.

 

and jihoon definitely saw him stop and stare from the door, as jihoon kneeled in front of the bed, throwing soonyoung’s leg over his shoulder, and ridding the boy off from his underwear before licking a stripe between soonyoung’s buttcrack, making the boy let out a weak, “jesus christ” and then jisoo was gone, the door slamming behind him.

 

after finding the lube soonyoung had stacked in his bag, jihoon fucked him pliant on the bed, until the boy couldn’t even form a coherent thought, and came undone without even being touched.

 

jihoon peppered the boy’s face with kisses and soonyoung only had a neuron left to caress at his boyfriend’s arm.

 

“that was…” soonyoung tried to say something but was too busy breathing.

 

“round one.” jihoon smirked looking down at soonyoung, whose brow furrowed a bit. “oh, you’ve been such a little piece of shit, you think i’m letting you live that down?” he asked gripping at soonyoung’s oversensitive member, making the boy yell before covering his mouth with his hand. jihoon chuckled while pumping soonyoung’s dick and pulled his hand away from his mouth to hear his loud moans. soonyoung had always been much more vocal than him and jihoon absolutely loved that. “let’s make sure jisoo hyung knows exactly what to yell at us about tomorrow ok?” he asked and without waiting for his answer, jihoon enveloped his boyfriend’s dick with his mouth, and soonyoung made a noise at the back of his throat that jihoon was sure everyone up to the elevator could hear it.

 

when they finally went down the next day for lunch, because jihoon wasn’t done with soonyoung by breakfast, and he the older had to sleep it off, cause jihoon had drove him to a point of overstimulation that as much as a breeze hitting his skin was making the boy squirm, he realised most of the boys weren’t there, with the exception of dino, seokmin, minghao, junhui and jisoo.

 

“good morning hyung.” jihoon still wasn’t nearly satisfied enough to be embarrassed about what happened. jisoo on the other turned the same shade of red jihoon remembered from the previous night and avoided the younger’s eyes.

 

“where are the others?” soonyoung asked sitting besides jihoon on the table, across from dino.

 

“there was a room rearrangement last night after you two…” junhui smirked at them, but jihoon just smirked back, and soonyoung was too tired to be embarrassed. “had a talk.”

 

“we didn’t even bother to knock on cheollie and jeonghan hyung’s room, and we tried to get wonwoo and mingyu to come for breakfast but they didn’t even opened the door.” minghao said putting a sushi in his mouth.

 

“that’s interesting.” jihoon quirked an eyebrow making seokmin nod with a smile. “seungkwan and hansol?”

 

“went out last night and still haven’t come back.” junhui said wiggling his eyebrows, making minghao, seokmin and jihoon chuckle.

 

“anyway, me and dino and jisoo hyung are roomies now.” seokmin said nudging dino, who was half asleep on top of his plate, with an ewbol. 

 

“you ok there kid?” jihoon asked with a furrowed brow only to be glared at.

 

“yes hyung, i just wasn’t really able to catch much sleep until around 8am today.” 

 

“that’s unfortunate.” jihoon said having enough decency to at least feel guilty, but he would had to make it up to the kid some other day, as he sensed soonyoung stiffen by his side as he ran his hand through the boy’s thigh under the table.

 

“jagi.” soonyoung pleaded looking at him with tears trimming at the corner of his eyes, making jihoon smirk as he put a sushi on his mouth.

  
yeah, he could definitely get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, idk??? idk if any of that is sexy all my sexual needs knoledge comes from what i read in fanfics. and most of it is me going like "sounds fake, but ok??".
> 
> anyway. holla at me @ mynameisgretel.tumblr.com  
> leave your thoughts and yeah, i'll bathe in holy water or someshit now.


End file.
